


Past loves and future babies

by Melyaliz



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: After realizing Peggy has moved on, Steve comes back to the present to take on his biggest mission ever.Having a baby with a woman he has never met to save the world.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Fear of heights

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been knocking around in my head for a while and I finally decided to just write it. I wanted to make it more of a reader fic but this character has SUCH a strong personality I couldn't do that. 
> 
> I hope you all still like it. 
> 
> Story note: So Tony survives but loses one of his arms and has a prosthetic (Why? Because I want him and why not)

His future. 

It all started with a door. An opening to an idea. A name written on a plaque. An idea etched in a golden plaque. 

Margaret Carter. 

He could go back. He could change his fate. He could be happy. 

He could rest. 

But there had been one thing he hadn’t counted on. (Bucky had always warned him that he was too brash. Always running ran into everything head first.) One variable he hadn’t added to the equation. 

She would fall in love with someone else. 

She would move on. 

But as he stood there in front of her small house laughing in the arms of another man he knew. The way he looked at her his dark brown eyes so bright as she smiled up at him. Had he looked at her that way? 

Had she looked at him? 

Did it even matter? 

All he really knew was the reality of it all. The truth. He knew he couldn’t go back. 

He needed to let her go. 

Let her be happy. 

Even if that meant he never could. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“I sear to all the gods above Dixie.”

“What? You didn’t like that?” 

“Let me think… you cutting all the wires before I could finish the transfer while also tripping the alarm which now has you stuck on the top floor of a… million story building… no, I’m not loving this.”

The slender brunette woman paused as she caught herself in the reflection of one of the large glass walls to a meeting room. Pausing she took a moment to check herself out. These new pants made her butt look amazing. This vigilante thing was putting her in the best shape of her life. 

“Aww I believe in your skills Mac.”

“Are you checking yourself out?” 

“What can I say? These metallic leggings are the bomb.” 

“Jesus woman focus!” 

Dixie’s cockatiel attention span was interrupted by the sound of yelling and footsteps getting closer. “Uhhh, Mac.”

“Ok. uhhh down the hall to the left there’s an office, John Mcfly.”

“Oh dear god tell me he has a son named Marty.”

“Dixie…” 

“Ok, ok” her Adidas sneakers slipped slightly on the gray carpet as she caught sight of the plaque. 

John Mcfly CFO.

“Ohhh fancy Mcfly.” slipping into the office Dixie took a moment to catch her breath before looking around. “Mac?” The sound of the guard’s footsteps were getting louder and louder. 

“Jump.”

The young woman’s eyes looked up at the large glass window that overlooked the city. Was he serious? Yeah, Mac would never joke about her safety. He was her brother and as much as they teased each other it had always been them. Just the two of them looking out for each other. 

Dixie would and had on many occasions, put her life in her brother’s hands. 

So taking a deep breath Dixie bit her lip balling her hands into fists “You’ll catch me right?” 

“Of course” 

“Good because I hate heights!” 

Also glass, Dixie hated glass. Shielding her face she prayed her new leggings wouldn’t get ruined. It was hard to make this white girl’s ass look that good. Looking up as she plummeted down the 50 floors she saw one of her brother’s drones flying next to her. Grabbing it she let out a squeak as it dipped with her weight her stomach dropping much lower than her body did. Shouldn’t have had that doughnut this morning. 

While the drone steadied itself Dixie wasn’t able to get her heart back to a normal rate until her feet were firmly planted on the ground. Finding her motorcycle where she had left it she quickly took off toward their meeting place several blocks away. 

“Dixie!” Mac took a step out from the dark ally throwing the last of his equipment into the white van ready to leave. Ready to ditch this city now that their work was done. Move on to the next job. The next mission.

“Dixie”

The siblings paused looking at each other confused when they heard it again. “Dixie North.” a blue light slowly started to glow in the alleyway as a shape appeared. 

Dr Strange stood in front of them in all his red flowing cape glory. 

Both siblings froze.

“Is that…” 

“Holy shit…” 

“My name is Dr. Steven Strange. Master of Time. I have come to deliver a message to you Dixie North”

Next to her Mac stiffed his hand going toward the large band around his wrist. Ready to attack if this guy tried anything toward his sister. Not that Dixie thought much would happen if he did. This was one of the great avengers. But hell, they would go down fighting, 

Like they always did. 

“Things have happened to disrupt our timeline. The delicate balance has been fractured so certain events must now happen much sooner.” the tall man explained taking a slow breath before continuing, “You must have your child sooner to keep the universe in balance.” 

Shock.

That was all that came across her. “I’m sorry, my what now?” 

“You’re child, you and Steve Rogers need to have your child now.” 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Mac mumbled glancing at his sister who looked just -if not more- shocked than he was. Her face pail, feeling slightly… sick, confused, unsure. Many things really. 

“I’m sorry I need to…” 

“You and Steve Rogers are designed to have a savior but… somehow time has been tampered with and this child must be born sooner.” 

“You mean Dix and Captain America…” Mac’s voice slowly faded behind his sister. Everyone knew Steve Rogers the man who had saved them from Thanos. The man who had probably been the leader to bring back half of all living creatures only a few months ago. 

Well, shit shit shittery shit. 

This wasn’t going to be awkward at all. 

“Go to the Avengers, I have already told them.” Strange said nodding, “The fate of the universe is hanging on your shoulders.” then he disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. 

Both of the North siblings stood there unsure how to process this information. 

“Ok Sara Conners,” Mac said finally breaking the awkward silence. As always, just knowing what to say in situations like this to make his sister feel better. 

“Ok but wait,” Dixie said turning to her brother holding her finger up for him to wait a moment, “that dude was from further… if we go by terminator rules than I would be fucking him.”

“Maybe we should go back and asked Mcfly to verify?.” Mac smiled already seeing his sister relaxing. How else can you combat a stressful situation but with comedy? 

“Oh my gosh, I was thinking the same thing” Dixie giggled wagging her fingers at her brother who mimicked her action. She already was starting to feel better. After all, matter what happened at least she had Mac at her side. 

Like always.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“I can’t go with you.”

“What!?! Why the hell not?!” Dixie let out a high pitched whine that would have dogs for miles barking as she sat on her bright blue suitcase. One of many… after all she WAS about to meet her future baby daddy and who knew what kind of outfit that would require. 

“Because Tony invited you and not me.”

Dixie stuck out her tongue in pure annoyance. “He can shove his invite up his…”

“I’m about 70% sure he can still hear you,” Mac mumbled nodding toward the flying drone that had come to send them - well Dixie - an invite to come to join the avengers. He had floated there on a hologram, like Princess Leia.

“Dixie you’re our only hope.” 

Ok, he didn’t actually say that but… it would have been cooler if he had. Missed opportunity. Honestly, Dixie felt like there was going to be a lot of these going forward. Good thing she was here to help provide all their Scifi references for them

This whole thing already felt like a drag. 

“Promise I’ll only be a phone call away.” Mac mumbled, “And fuck the future. If this get’s to be too much just let me know and we can run away to Mexico.”

“Only if you promise we can go back to the beach after the Latveria embassy heist.”

“I promise,” he said holding up his pinky for her to take. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Children change your life,” Tony said lamely (for the first time in his life not knowing what to say) at Steve who stood in the doorway of the large avengers compound waiting for this future to come up. She should be here any moment. 

Dixie North. 

Next to him, Bucky snickered lightly. Of all the Avengers, Bucky had been the only one who had been reserving judgment. He was also the only one who knew about Steve going back to Peggy. About his plan to go back to the life he had wanted. 

Bucky was the only one who knew about Steve coming back heartbroken. 

The black car pulled up the gravel driveway stopping at the door where the Avengers stood waiting for their new roommate. 

The young woman stepped out of the car saying something to the driver who laughed. A large smile on sweet round her face. Cheeks bright from smiling. At least she was happy. Steve mused. He, on the other hand, felt like he was being marched to his death. 

“Well at least she’s cute” Sam mumbled loud enough for Steve to hear. The comment earned Sam a quick elbow to the ribs by Bucky. 

Turning from the car the woman, Dixie paused taking in everyone for a moment giving a slight wave. For a moment Steve thought he saw her shoulder’s tense as she focused on him. But it was gone so quickly he wasn’t sure. 

She must be as nervous as he was. He reminded himself. She was in this just as much as he was. 

Walking toward them she smiled holding her hand out for Steve to shake. As he took it he could help but notice how much smaller it was than his large ones. But even so, she took his strong grip matching his grip with one of her own. Her pretty eye meeting his and he felt his stomach drop as if he was leaping out of an airplane without a parachute. 

“Hey I’m Dixie and I guess I’m your future baby Mama.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be all when they trying to have sex but I thought it was cuter if it was more domestic. The next chapter SHOULD be them trying to have sex for the first time. But we will see how that goes. I can already tell these two are going to be awkward AF

“So this is it, Tony decided to move us to the two-bedroom apartment,” Steve said leading Dixie into the small apartment that was part of the compound. It had a very open floor plan with a wide bay window overlooking a lake that was behind the compound opposite the landing bay. 

Letting out a soft sigh Dixie looked around taking in the beautiful view. At least she could pretend she was on some sort of retreat.

A baby-making retreat. 

“I am loving all the light,” she said, smiling up at Steve. She had NO idea how to act around this man. When she had first got the information she needed to get impregnated by one of the hottest men who ever lived, she was… causally optimistic but now that this was a very real possibility it was MUCH more awkward and stiff. 

Or that could have just been Steve Rogers. He was being just so formal, making sure to hold every door open for her. She felt like she was being led around by a butler. 

A very muscular hot butler, but a butler none the less. 

“This is our bedroom” 

Dixie peaked in looking around. A large king-size bed was in the middle of it with two dressers and what looked like a walk-in closet. Almost nothing else for decorations. Even the bed frame and dressers were a super plane. Much like the personality of the man showing it to her. 

“I didn’t want to decorate until you got here” Steve mumbled looking down at her trying to gauge her reaction as she walked in. For the first time showing SOME sort of reaction. It was like opening a window in a dusty room. For for the first time Dixie felt like she could breathe. 

Maybe he was just as nervous as she was. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” she said spinning around for a moment, “I’m pretty shit at decorating… Last place I was in I covered in pictures of cats dressed up in costumes just to annoy Mac” 

“Mac?” 

“My brother,” jumping onto the edge of the bed Dixie swung her legs back and forth for a moment. She hoped it made her look relaxed and perky and not a bundle of nerves. “Don’t worry I wasn’t seeing anyone before this.” 

“Oh,” 

“Were you?” 

Steve looked up, his deep blue eyes were a little sad. Reminding Dixie of a puppy had just been kicked. There was an unspoken store there. One Dixie wasn’t sure she wanted to poke. It looked like it was maybe filled with heartache. 

“No”

She laid her back on the fluffy white blanket looking up at the ceiling, “kind of hard to have a social life while saving the world from purple aliens?” 

“Something like that” the sound of his heavy boots walking across the room made her smile slightly. Her heart beating so fast in her chest she felt like it would rip right out of her chest. Her whole body thudding along with it as if the blood was rushing so fast through her vanes she made her whole body shake. 

Trying to shake off the anxiety that kept swelling up inside her, Dixie sat up studied him for a moment. Trying to make this beautiful man in front of her seem more… human. “Thanks for that by the way. You gave a million people back their whole lives.” 

He flashed her a weak smile. And in that moment Dixie realized something. Whatever it was that he was hurting from it was obviously not cured by bringing everyone back. That maybe he had lost something more from the battles. Something he couldn’t bring back. 

The thought made her heart hurt. 

“What about you? During the years…”

“It was just my brother and I. Before, during and after.” Dixie shrugged looking down at her chipped red nail polish. “It’s always just been Mac and me” For a moment she felt sick at the memory of packing up and saying goodbye to him. She had never felt that way before. Homesick. There had never been a home to miss, never had been a family she had to leave. 

Until now anyway. 

But she wasn’t about to dwell on it. He was only a phone call away. He wasn’t gone, just a bit further away. 

Jumping off the bed she walked toward the door ready to leave this sterile room and the weight it held. Steve beat her there opening it for her. Once again going back to his overly proper attitude. She paused in the doorway turning to him. Her dark brown eyes locking on his beautiful blue ones.

“You don’t have to do that you know.” 

“What?” 

“Be so formal, we’re going to have to see a lot of each other so you can… you know… let your hair down.” 

Turning she dashed toward the next bedroom quickly opening the door by herself before turning around to look at him. He looked back totally perplexed but when their eyes met he broke into a genuine smile. 

Finally. 

“So we have a big old baby-making bed and another bed in here… for what? Fights?” 

“I figured if you felt uncomfortable you had a place to sleep.”

“Yeah..” turning Dixie sighed biting her lip trying not to laugh, her heart still pounding nerves on edge, “I’m not going to lie, this is awkward AF.” 

“AF?” 

“Sorry As Fuck.” 

He chuckled nodding scratching the back of his head, “There is a lot we need to talk about like marriage and…”

“Woah! Woah, slow down” Dixie held up her hands her voice hitting an octave higher than intended. “I was thinking more knock me up we co-parent and then when it’s 18 we tell the kid they are basically the plot for every Anime ever and then go separate ways as good friends” 

Taking a slow step she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Try to pull her composure. “Did you think this was going to be like a forever thing?” 

“Well we’re going to be making a life.” he said looking down at her, “That is a forever thing.” 

“Steve,” her voice trailed off for a moment, “we don’t owe each other anything really. Just need to need to make a baby and that’s it.” 

He studied her face, looking down at her with those deep blue eyes. Processing what she was trying to explain. His face was unreadable but so calm. There was something about it, about that moment. About that reality that suddenly made Dixie feel so cold. 

They really didn’t need to have any feelings for each other. 

He could go off after this and live his beautiful Steve Rogers life, find true love. Find that woman (or man) who could make him truly happy. Find true love. 

And she would go back to her life of being alone. 

The prospect of never finding love wasn’t any different than it had been the day before and the day before that but… for some reason. At that moment she felt like she might cry. 

But Dixie doesn’t cry. She doesn’t feel sorry for herself. She knew a long time ago that she was unlovable so it wasn’t new information. No reason to get choked up about it now. 

“You’ve… Had sex before right?” she asked, better get it out now. Know what she was getting in the bedroom. 

“Yes.” 

“Recently?”

“I don’t know…” he obviously didn’t want to admit to his future hook up about his past hookups. 

“Ohhh Cap getting down, man or woman?” 

“What!!? No, It’s been a while.” 

“Like a few months, a while or like since the 50’s a while?” There was that possibility, one she wasn’t about to disregard. No matter how hard it was to believe. 

“Does it matter?” 

Dixie shrugged, “Not really I guess as long as your clean. I got tested a few weeks back but then again the only guy I was sleeping with was married before the snap.” Slowly she walked back into the living room him following her. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah,” she paused a mysterious smile spreading across her face, “in fact, you basically are the reason we had to break up. When she came back I became the other woman. And have you seen me? I’m no one’s dirty secret.” motioning to her curvy body she shook her hips to emphasize the point. 

Steve chuckled sitting down next to her on the couch she followed him. The tension slowly melting around them. Both feeling much more relaxed, “I’m sorry?” 

“You’re forgiven.” 

It wasn’t supposed to work out anyway. 

“Are you, really ok with this?” Steve asked, mood shifting looking her over, “This is really a lot to ask someone.” Dixie shrugged thinking back to her life before this. Stealing tech with her brother from big companies. Robbing the rich to feed the poor. Thieves for hire looking our for themselves and only those they deemed worthy.

“I mean it’s weird but…” she paused looking away for a moment before flashing him a smile, “It’s not like I was doing anything before.” 

He gave her a soft smile studying her, “I just want you to know. There isn’t anyone else…” 

“There could be you know” Dixie mumbled there it was again. That cold hand over her heart, clenching tightly making it hurt in a way she didn’t want to dwell on, “You are totally free to date, see other people. I mean maybe after this” she motioned to her stomach, “But when they are born and stuff you are free to chase after love.”

At the word love Steve winced. Memories of Peggy kissing that dark-haired man. Standing in their beautiful white picket fence home. A picture-perfect life. The one he had wanted. The one he had been running toward without even realizing it until he was standing there realizing it could never be. 

“Hey” her voice was soft pulling him away from his musings. Her hand gently brushing over his before pulling away, hesitant unsure of her boundaries yet. “I’m serious. I’m under no assumptions that we will be anything… well maybe friends?” at her last words she held up her hand flashing him a smile. He looked down at her hand and took it. 

It was large and warm over hers. “I would love to be your friend” 

It was a start. It was a promise. It was a rule. 

Pulling him forward Dixie wrapped her arms his neck giving him a large warm hug. As she felt his own arms wrap themselves around her Dixie chanted it in her head as a mantra.

“Friends” 

Building a wall around her heart. Using the word like barbed wire to keep all those little butterflies that were trying to squeeze their way through away. Ripping at their delicate wings until she was numb to it. Protected from any sign of hurt. 

Pulling away they both looked at each other. Studying the other’s reaction. Then slowly, hesitantly Steve placed those warm large hands on the back of her head slowly pulling her slightly toward him, “Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes,” she muttered her eyes fluttering slightly as he closed the gap between them. Pushing at those walls she was trying to build to thickly around herself. He didn’t mean it. He wasn’t trying to, it was her own girlish tendencies. Her flaws she needed to work on. 

She was trying too hard and it showed. Their kiss stiff, awkward, and uncomfortable. Steve pulled away looking just how she felt and she knew she had messed up. They still needed to have sex at some point and what were they supposed to do if they couldn’t even kiss. 

This was her fault and she needed to fix it. 

“That was awful” she giggled her nerves bubbling up and spilling. “Kiss me again” 

“Ok” his smile lopsided as he leaned forward again. 

This time she was ready, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening it. Enjoying him, focusing on how he tasted and felt. Focusing on the carnal feelings around the intimate gesture and not her own emotions. 

He tasted clean, warm. In a way, he remained her of milky tea. Comforting and soothing. Something she would cuddle up with on a cold day. Wrap herself in like her favorite blanket. 

His arms around her waist gripped her slightly tighter, hesitantly as she pressed a little further. Her tounge flicking over his lip wanting to taste more. Wanting to know just how Captain America tasted. 

And then his phone dinged. It was like an arrow through them both. Pulling them back to reality. Swallowing thickly he turned slightly as she pulled away. 

“Anything important?” 

“No” he mumbled, “Just Bucky wanting to see if we wanted to join the rest of them for dinner. I guess Tony was going to order Chinese.” 

“UHG” Dixie’s eyes rolled back in her head as if she was having an orgasm, “Food sounds so amazing.” 

Steve chuckled, he was starting to really like this woman. She was so open and silly. Confident in who she was and what was going on. Her attitude was infectious and put him at ease. “I’ll let them know to add two more.” 

Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad he had thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Updates have been slow. Last weeks was a weird one, and on top of it I broke my toe walking into a wall because I'm a graceful lady. 
> 
> I also low key hate the name of this fic and wish I could think of a better one. So if anyone has any suggestions toss em' my way.

Before the snap Dixie and Mac had been on their own. The two siblings running across the world just getting hired out as muscle men, hackers, grifters, really anything they could do to make some money. 

Then the snap happened. 

Dixie remembered standing between an open safe and five gun men. Mac screaming in her ear to get out. Fear in his voice making it hard for her to focus. But she knew the drill when she was caught with her back against the wall, do whatever she could to get out of there. 

And then four of them men disappear. Crumbled into ash before her very eyes. The other guy freaked out not sure what to do. Calling out to his comrades. His own shocked yells slowly starting to echo more screams throughout the building as both her and the last gunman walked out. People all around them running out yelling. Trying to escape whatever was happening while their fellow coworkers crumbed around them like some horrible nightmare.

Dixie screamed Mac’s name. Her head set filling with static as she raced toward the door. She kept screaming his name so hard she was sure she tasted blood. Bolting from the building rushing toward the van nearly ripping the door off as she opined it. 

“Dixie!?! What the hell is going on?” her brother had asked his eyes wide as he stood there in pure shock. 

“I don’t know.” 

Since that day their dealings just left of the law slowly stopped. Instead becoming like a second defense to the cops. So many people, unsure what to do, had decided now was the time to play Grand Theft Auto IRL. Leaving millions of defenseless people alone with a lack of defense.

Luckily for Dixie and Mac they weren’t the only ones who had shifted toward protecting those who couldn’t. In fact, it felt like whoever was left had really chosen a side.

Those who were in it for themselves and those who were in it for others. 

Mac had found many resources during those times while on the web. People giving them tips on where to go and who to help. 

One in particular was a former cameraman for NBC news named Logan. 

Logan was funny, handsome, and had lost his wife. 

Mac had warned her, the moment they had met him. He had known it was Dixie’s type. Just out of reach. But she couldn’t help herself. 

It was like Dixie’s heart knew, fall in love with the ones you can never really have. Just another trick deeply ingrained in her subconscious as a way to protect herself. Remind herself that no matter how close they got there would always be something in the way. 

Logan joined their team along with a few others. Roaming the country finding people in need. Meeting up with other do-gooders helping those who couldn’t. 

And then everyone came back. 

And again, it was just Dixie and Mac. 

Alone together. 

————————–

Dinner was so much fun, everyone talking and joking while passing around the food. It almost felt like a TV version of a thanksgiving dinner. The way everyone was so comfortable around each other. The history. 

Dixie felt a little out of place but the great thing about food was that you could shove your mouth so no one expected you to talk. It wasn’t like Dixie didn’t like chatting with strangers but… she felt a little like a cow at this point. 

So she ate keeping her posture as small as possible as a way to minimize her presence and keep conversation away from her. 

Or that was what she had thought until Bucky met her gaze from across the table. Before she could shift her gaze he spoke. “How did you like the suite?”

Nodding Dixie quickly swallowed the large bite of chow mein she had been shoving into her mouth. “It’s better than my old shitty apartment.” 

Bucky chuckled, “Tony keeps this place amazing.”

“The view is really nice,” Steve added, glancing over at Dixie. For a moment she wondered if he was trying to get her approval the way he was looking at her. Wide blue eyes searching her so intently. 

“So where did you live before this?” Bucky asked.

Dixie’s mind raced, where had she lived? Everywhere. Her and Mac moved from city to city pretty often trying to find places that rented for 6 months or less. While she knew she had to be here… you know to save the world. She wasn’t sure how open minded the avengers were to her past days for hire. 

“Arizona before this,” she smiled shrugging, “Tacos were amazing.” 

“I bet, it’s been a while since I have been in that area,“

Well it’s pretty hot this time of year”

More small talk continued. Moving past her to something else. Tony’s house in the cabin or how he and Bucky’s arms matched. Well different arms but still. It was weird getting a glimpse into this side of them. All laughing and talking, trading stories and jokes like they were all highschool friends and not savors of the world. There was so much history Dixie almost felt like she was an outsider looking in. 

Which in a way she was.

The conversation went from the dining room to the large main room. There was a fully stocked bar. Tony started mixing drinks. Sam teasing Bucky about some mission they had gone on. Conversation flowed easily as they all laughed and joked around relaxing into the evening.. 

It was warm. These people were a family. Maybe bigger than Dixie and Mac but a family none the less.She had always believed that you could find family anywhere and these people, the greatest heros, were proof of that. 

As the night dragged on she watched curled up on a couch her eyes slowly getting heavier and heavier. 

Then a soft hand slowly brushed over hers pulling her awake. Turing she met Steve’s blue eyes. 

“You look like your are about to fall asleep” 

Smiling gratefully she nodded running her fingers through her hair. Getting up she followed Steve toward their apartment. Most of the team had gone back to their rooms. Bucky still there resting with a glass of scotch relaxing just listening to the music. He had been talking to Steve a few moments earlier, Dixie hadn’t caught the conversation comfortable with her own thoughts. 

It could have been the long day, or the alcohol and amazing food but Dixie didn’t really think much about what “going back meant.” Or that had been the case until they were there. 

Standing in front of the bedroom.

Oh yeah.

This is why she was here. 

Slowly Steve -annoyingly- opened the door for her. For a moment Dixie considered telling him to stop. Stop trying to be so nice and just be himself. 

She had seen a glimpse of it tonight with his team. He was so much more laid back and casual. 

Maybe someday she would be able to get him to act like that with her. When they were alone. She was good at breaking people down. Especially the uptight ones. She just needed to find the right buttons to push. Mac had always joked she had that little sister quality about her, being able to push buttons.

“Soooo” she said as they both stood in the doorway looking into the bedroom. Still so bare and sterile. A strip of moonlight spanned across the room shining on the bed like some weird silver spot light. Even the universe was laughing at them right now. 

Ha ha you have to have sex. 

Dixie would have found it funny if the guy next to her wasn’t so tense. 

It was so thick she could almost taste it on her tongue. The way he stood, the way his arms seemed to flex under his tight black tee. His hands clenched at his sides. Mouth in a tight line. He was totally unreadable and totally transparent at the same time. 

Letting out a long sigh she walked toward the bed slowly pulling off her shirt and shimmying out of her jeans. Behind her she heard Steve take a deep shuddering breath. His nerves getting the best of him.

He wasn’t the only one who was trying to hide his emotions. Dixie’s own emotions were like small bursts of nervous energy as she threw herself onto the bed. Rolling into the center pulling a pillow to herself looking back at her future baby daddy. 

“Well at least it’s comfortable.” she flashed him a smile moving a little to get more comfortable. He flashed her a small smile before pulling off his own shirt and then pants. Slowly folding them before putting them on the floor.

Dixie couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow not sure if he was just stalling or if he was really that anal. She would log that away for later. 

Steve stood now, shirtless in his boxers just looking at her, arms resting at his sides. His hands were a little more relaxed this time much to Dixie’s relief. She looked up at him through thick lashes as she sat cross legged on the bed. Both of them just staring at the other unsure what to do next. 

“Did you… want to… this is a pretty cozy bed.” she faltered patting the mattress next to her. That same anxiety building up in her chest. Crashing like hot waves in her stomach. Building up before dropping fast and rough as the bed dipped with Steve’s weight as he sat down. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, turning to face her scooting closer before gently pulling her closer.

“You don’t have to ask” she nodded slowly closing her eyes. 

He was so gentle when he kissed her. As if she was going to break under his touch. Something about that tender touch hurt deeper than if he had slapped her. It made her dizzy as if she was standing on the edge of a 100 foot drop.

And Dixie hated hights. 

Grabbing him she pulled him closer moving forward so she could position herself up and over his legs and get onto his lap. He grunted, moving back slightly, his hands resting behind him to brace himself as Dixie wrapped her own legs around his waist. Pulling away she looked down at him, studying his face. A million dumb commnets ran thought her head but she fought not say them aloud. Trying not to ruin the moment instead choosing to keep her big mouth busy with his lips. 

His hands reached around her hips, unsure what to do not really touching her. Reaching down she took them encurling them around her before going back to his hair. 

They kept kissing 

And kissing 

And kissing 

“Ok my lips are getting raw” Dixie giggled pulling away. She could feel his getting a bit hard under her. She wasn’t sure how hard considering she also didn’t know… how big he was. But at least she knew she was doing something. At least he found her attractive.

That was good. Because if he didn’t this whole process would be that much more of a struggle. 

Not that she was against wearing a paper bag.

A girl’s got to do what a girl’s got to do when saving the future. 

“I’m sorry” a pained expression spread across his face. His hand reaching up gently pushing away her hair, his blue eyes slightly wide his breath coming out slightly short. 

She studied him, her fingers going for his face thumbs stroking his cheek. 

“I’m not going to bite you” she whispered, “unless you’re into that.” 

The tension was cut and he chuckled pushing her forward so she was laying on her back. He kissed her again before pulling away “Oh sorry.” 

“Shhh stop apologizing” she whispered wrapping her legs around his waist again before rubbing his arm. Pulling herself up she kissed but above his collar bone in the dip of his neck. Much to her pleasure she heard Steve’s breath hitched fingers gripping the blankets on either side of her. 

Pulling away she watched as he positioned himself on top of her again kissing her neck this time. Following her example. His fingers fumbling over her totally unsure what to do. His kisses hesitant.

This really wasn’t working. 

“Stop stop,” she said pushing his very toned chest gently, “we don’t have to rush this.” 

“I…” he sat back looking perplexed, upset maybe. Mostly just awkward. This whole things was just so damn awkward. 

Smiling she laid down beckoning him to lay next to her, “Let’s just cuddle, we don’t need to rush anything.” 

“Ok” slowly he laid down next to her, his face only inches from hers. 

“No” 

“What?” Steve frowned studying her as Dixie shook her head. 

“Turn around.” 

“I… ok…” he said slowly turning his huge back facing her. 

Wrapping her arms around his waist she pulled herself closer spooning him. It was easier this way she could pretend he was a huge pillow. A very muscular pillow. Closing her eyes Dixie buried her nose in his neck taking in his warm scent. He smelled like warm flannels and justice. 

Whatever justice smelled like. 

She felt his large hand enveloping hers pulling her arms tighter around him. Thumb drawing small circles over her skin. The touch sending small goosebumps up her arm. 

“We’re in this together ok.” she said, her warm breath fanning over his neck, “you just have to be open with me, we can go any any pace you want.” 

‘Thank you” he whispered so softly she might have missed it. Maybe it was her imagination. 

After all, what did THE Captain America have to worry about? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing Peggy has moved on Steve comes back to the present to take on his biggest mission ever. Have a baby that will save the world
> 
> (Play avatar theme music)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story was inspired by the idea of that annoying thing where people over fantasize a situation. (I’m super guilty of it) 
> 
> I like to think of Dixie as a broken dreamer. 
> 
> And Steve as a guilty idealist

Soft warmth. That was what Dixie felt as her mind slowly slid from her deep slumber to consciousness. Her eyes slowly drew open, The warmth of the morning light falling across her face filling the rest of the room. Well by the morning light filling the room it was probably more like the noonday sun. Dixie had never been much of an awake before noon kind of gal. 

Slowly she moved the sheets next to her were slightly cold. Empty. confused she sat up rubbing her head running her fingers through her hair. Her groggy brain trying to piece together what was off. 

She was not a morning person. 

Then it hit her. 

She was alone. 

Looking around Steve was nowhere to be seen. 

It shouldn’t bother her. It was late. A normal person would be up and out around now. And it wasn’t like he owned her anything. He literally couldn’t even have sex with her. 

Not that that meant anything but… 

Letting out a long groan Dixie lay back in the bed. For a moment she wondered if she just closed her eyes maybe she would wake up in her shitty bed back in Arizona. Mac typing away from being up all night ready to turn in while she was considering breakfast burritos or just going back to sleep. 

Simpler times. 

Times before she had to get a baby pumped into her to save the world by a man who couldn’t even bother to stay the night with her.

Pulling a pillow around her head she tried to close out those unfair thoughts. This was for the better. The less he was around the less she would be attached. The less she was endanger of falling in love. 

Dixie had known going into this that it would be like this. She would NOT let dark thoughts about a man who had no reason to be in love with her acting rationally about this whole situation. Yes, it was hard not to play the fantasy game of destiny and soulmate lovers but this was the real world. And it wasn’t unfair to put those unrealistic expectations on Steve. 

Things like falling in love with her. 

So rolling over onto her side Dixie sighed looking out the large window. The light shining through the thing curtain that hung over it. This was her home now. This was her life. She mine as well make the best of it. 

Even if her bed just felt so lonely. 

——–

It was warm that morning. For a moment Steve wasn’t sure where he was. It was so soft and comfortable. The calmness seemed to envelop him. Slowly he opened his eyes his body shifting to realize there was an arm around his chest. A small delicate hand resting on his torso.

It all came rushing back. Last night, the day before. 

Dixie. 

She was buried into his back, and for a moment he wondered if she was breathing. Taking her small hand in his large one he gently pried her away from his back. Then turning he lay on his side facing her so he could make sure she was still asleep. She mumbled for a moment brows knitting together before she peacefully went back to sleep burying herself in the blankets. Her soft round face was so peaceful as she rested, her breath gently blew a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face. 

Gingerly he brushed her hair away pulling the blanket up around her before kissing her forehead. 

Everything that had happened. He couldn’t blame her for it. Like she had said last night. They were in this together. 

“Well look at you all bright and early” Sam laughed as Steve walked up to him and Bucky stretched on the lawn getting ready for their daily run. 

“I thought you would want to sleep in today” Bucky smirked and Sam laughed. However, catching Steve’s rather tense stance, Bucky’s smirk flattered. Sam on the other hand, didn’t pick up on the subtle tension on their friend’s shoulders. 

“No rest for Captain America?” 

“Not Captain anymore” Steve reminded Sam. After coming back from delivering the stones he had given his shield to Sam. even if he couldn’t get the girl he was going to hang up his colors. Help in the background. 

Be just Steve Rogers. 

“Whatever you say,” Sam said.

“Also you owe me” Bucky shouted hitting Sam on the chest before taking off leading their morning run. Steve trailing closely with Sam several paces behind shaking his head muttering something about “damn super soldiers” 

—————-

Dixie yawned scratching her head as she slowly walked into the living room, still in her PJs just dragging her bare feet through the plush carpet. Blinking owlishly she looked around the room, the large window that overlooked the beautiful landscape was filling the room with warm sunlight giving the whole room a very happy feeling. 

This place really was beautiful. 

It made her skin itch slightly. Like when you eat something too sweet or smell something that is just… too clean. 

Curling up on the couch Dixie pulled a soft white blanket around herself. What to do, what to do. Pulling out her phone she looked it over for a moment before pressing the call button. 

She shouldn’t but… 

“Am I an uncle yet?”

Just the sound of his voice made her want to cry. Her chest twisting uncomfortably. A deep thick feeling building in her stomach. As if her chest was bleeding into her body. 

“Hey Mac.” her voice was light and airy. A bit of a giggle added for effect. 

“That bad huh?” 

Fuck him. There was no lying to her older brother. Years of them relying on the other meant they always knew when something was wrong. 

It was a blessing and a curse. 

“No babies yet,” Dixie said dodging the second question as she picked at her red toenail polish that was peeling. “We didn’t really do much last night. He was… really awkward.”

“Oh really?” Mac paused, “You think maybe they got the wrong sibling?” 

Dixie laughed, a real laugh this time. Lodging whatever was ripping into her chest lose slightly. Causing her to feel lighter. 

“I mean I do love me a blonde.” Mac continued. 

“I’m not sure how the whole pregnancy thing would work though.” 

“I mean anything is possible at this point. Gods are real and literally half of all living things were gone for 5 years only to come back as if nothing had happened.” 

“You have a point.” 

“Well I am the smarter one” 

“Can’t argue with you there.” Dixie looked over her even more chipped red nails, she was going to have to repaint them soon. Vaguely she hoped she hadn’t forgotten to pack that color. It was her favorite. It had that Warden Walker feel to it. And if Dixie wanted to channel anyone at the moment it was a woman who wore snake venom on her nails. 

“How are things on your end?” she asked changing the subject from her not so baby daddy to her brother. 

“Eh, not much. The forms have been pretty quiet and I’m waiting on that program you… acquired. It’s still hot so I can’t trade it for another two weeks at least.” 

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that,” Dixie mumbled digging around her bag looking for her nail polish. “How much longer will you be in Arizona?” 

“Probably not much longer. I’m thinking maybe Denver for a while? Or maybe North Carolina? At least then I’ll be on the same coast as you.” 

“Same coast is nice,” Dixie said, even if he wasn’t in the same state the thought of having him just a bit closer made her feel better. She knew she was being a baby about all this but… as tough as she acted he was the one constant in her life and she missed him. 

“So how’s the new place.”

“Better than anything we could afford.” 

“Please send me pictures.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Dixie smiled as she found the police at the bottom on her bad, “Steve didn’t decorate because he wanted to make sure I had a say.”

“Poor guy, he doesn’t know how shit your taste is.” 

“Yeah, I should have warned him but now… I feel like maybe he should suffer for his mistake.” 

Mac’s laugh echoed from the other end and for a moment Dixie felt like he was right next to her. The two of them as kids sneaking out when their dad was in one of his moods. Escaping into the night to buy ice pops from the mart down the street and sit on the hill by their house and watch the star trying to figure out the constellations. Just the two of them making plans on when they were going to escape this stupid town and never look back. 

No matter how bad it got they always had each other. 

It didn’t matter how far he was. Dixie knew he would always be there. Just like she would always be there for him. 

———

“So how was the first day?” Bucky asked as he ran alongside Steve. His blue eyes studying his best friend. He had seen the way Steve had been acting since he got the news about his “destiny” It was like a dark cloud had slowly started to loom over him. It only got worse as time went on until Bucky rarely recognized the man next to him as the car pulled up with the young woman. 

Bucky was the only one who had known what Steve’s plans had been. About going back to Peggy. To start a real life. He had told Bucky the night before he had left. Determination written on his face knowing that this was what he wanted. That he was going to finally do the thing he had been fighting toward. 

A real life. 

Then he came back. Heartbroken. More defeated than Bucky had ever seen him before. If it hadn’t been Steve Bucky had been worried. But he knew that no matter what Steve could handle it. 

Or that was what he had told himself until this. It had happened so quickly after Steve had realized he could never have the one thing he wanted. It was as if he really was going to have to give his whole life to the world. Every bit of him, not just his body but his heart as well. 

Never be able to have anything for himself. 

Which was now, as Steve ran next to him, so focused on just moving. Bucky truly worried. The look on his best friend’s face was so placid Bucky couldn’t read him at all. 

Which was rare. 

Turning Steve shrugged, “We just fell asleep. I… I don’t know Bucky.” 

“Yeah, I could tell how you kept tiptoeing around her all night.” 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“Yeah, Steve it really is. She’s not china, she’s not going to break.” 

“It’s just…” Steve sighed trying to find the right words. Trying to explain what it was like to force some woman he didn’t know anything about into his life. And not just his life. His bed, his life, his future.

“She’s a stranger Steve, you both are.” 

“That’s what I keep thinking. I don’t know this woman at all.” 

“Well, that’s why she’s here so you can get to know her.”

“There is just so much pressure” 

Bucky nodded, this wasn’t something they could just punch their way out of. In fact there really wasn’t much he could do to help his friend really. It wasn’t like he could just go into the bedroom guns blazing and make sure this woman got pregnant by his friend.

“Now I don’t know her but she’s probably feeling the same way you are. You both just need to take the time to get to know each other.” Bucky thought back to his days when they were both younger. All the women he would take out. They had all been strangers once too. “You just need to romance her, treat her like any other dame. Just take the whole destiny out of it.” 

Steve sighed chuckling as he looked over at Bucky, “I don’t know if you have forgotten in your old age Buck but… I was never very good at romancing a woman.” 

“Well, why not start with my tried and true,” Bucky said smiling. Steve frowned studying his friend unsure what he was going to say. 

“Take her dancing” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having such a hard time keeping up with my Social media while also trying to write my novel. I'm not sure what it means but I may need to take a small break.

Giggles, they bubbled up and floated around the room filling it with fizzy magic. Steve tried to remember a time he had come home to such a sound. And if so, it had been a long time. There had been so much silence after Thanos. And before that the noise was anything but laughter. When you are on the run laughter wasn’t really a daily occurrence. 

Dixie stood in the middle of the living room in a sports bra and legging stretching. Her phone propped up on a chair where she was watching something. Her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail as the light back lit her in a way that made her almost look like she was glowing. 

She looked so different from the girl yesterday. So much more relaxed, in her own element. 

Bucky was right. He didn’t know this woman at all. But she didn’t know him either. And at least he was in his own home. She had left everything and everyone for this. 

Part of him debated just leaving. Letting her enjoy herself without him around to ruin it. 

“Hello Mr. America.” 

Too late. 

She smiled up at him from her warrior on3. A big cheesy grin that seemed to light up the already bright room. It was infectious and he couldn’t help but smile back. Standing up she pulled at her ponytail.

“Don’t stop on my account” 

“Ohh enjoying the view of my sweaty body?” she giggled swaying her hips as her hands moved over her body in an exaggeratedly sexy motion. She was silly, something Steve was slowly learning more and more. 

“So what are your plans today?” 

“Wasn’t really sure, what do you guys do for fun around here?”  
  


“Well Sam enjoys the large media room, Bucky and I like to hike around the property, Wanda and Vision normally cook, It really just depends.” 

Dixie nods thinking it over about to respond when her stomach spoke for her. Letting out a loud growl. Chuckling Steve nodded toward the kitchen.

“Have you eaten?” 

“Lunch sounds amazing, I was going to shower and then figure out how to work that fancy kitchen.” 

“I can start something if you would like to take a shower.” 

“I won’t say no to a hot guy making me food” Dixie giggled spinning around heading for the bedroom, “Be back in a bit” 

“Take your time” Steve called after her fighting back a smile. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. It seemed like she was startling to settle into the place. Plus making food would hel[. Something to do. Something he can control. 

Dixie sighed letting the warm water wash over her. Trying to clean away any anxiety she was feeling about being alone with Steve again. It was weird because at this point they had (quite literally) slept together. But she still felt like she was with a complete stranger. 

A beautiful stranger 

But a stranger none the less. 

Although as she walked back into the main room watching Steve walk around the kitchen he didn’t feel that much of a stranger. His blue eyes met her as she came closer. A platter of meats and cheeses.

“I figured you could make your own sandwich if you want or just eat whatever.” 

“Ohhh so fancy” Dixie giggled, “Is that wine?” 

He smiled pouring her a glass, “It is” 

“You know how to make a girl feel special.” 

“So what did you do for fun?” Steve asked, helping himself to some meat and cheese.

“Oh I’m just a simple girl, some binging Netflix is always fun. I am very partial to cheesy 80’s action movies.” Memories of her and Mac sitting on a beat up old couch they had gotten from craigslists with a pack of cheap beer between them. Laughing like nothing else mattered. Calling out lines and guessing what would happen next. 

It felt like a lifetime ago. 

“Oh and what made the 80’s so cheezy?” Steve perked up, many people had recommended things to him but cheesy 80’s action hadn’t been one of them. He was honestly not even sure what that was. 

“Oh man I forgot you missed stuff.” Dixie said taking a sip of her drink mulling it over. Would it even make sense to a man who spent most of his life in the 30’s and 40’s. 

“Yeah, I have been keeping a list of things I need to catch up on.” Steve said, pulling it out. Dixie instantly lighting up.

“Wait you have a real honest to goodness list, lemme see!” 

Taking it she flipped over the pages, “Man Star Wars? It’s insane to me that you missed all this stuff. I mean it makes sense but… golly gosh jeez whiz” 

Steve raised an eyebrow fighting back a smile, “Jeez whiz?” 

“Yeah old man, we are going to have to start working on this.” The idea of experiencing movies like Indiana Jones and the Matrix with someone who didn’t know anything making her excited. 

“Actually I had a better idea.” picking up a remote he clicked play. Soft music started to play. Moving around the large island that broke up the kitchen and the living room he held out his hand to Dixie who watched him. Her playful smile slowly melting from her face. Eyes studying him intently. Unsure.

“What?” she asked, looking from his hand to his bright blue eyes. Her stomaching flopping slightly. Shuttering as if she was standing on the edge of something. Something high up. That vertigo, gravity pulling you down. 

“Can I have this Dance?”

She felt sick, slightly off balance, “Are you serious?”

“Don’t like dancing?”

“I’m not very good” 

Steve wasn’t stupiud, he saw the shift in her. Bucky’s words coming back to him. You’re a stranger to her as well. “It’s ok, I… I want to try ok” 

Dixie wasn’t really sure what try meant. Try dancing? Try to get to know each other? Try romance? Try, the small voice in the back of her head sang. Try something. 

Slowly she slipped her hand into his, those unbalancing nerves swaying even harder as his hand gripped hers. She was fighting her better judgement. All the warning bells that told her to step away from the ledge. But he was right. They had to try. The world was counting on them. And if this would help him commit to their destiny then she would have to give a little. 

As she followed him into the center of the living room she hoped it was worth it. Hoped that no matter what happened it didn’t crash and burn around them. That she could navigate herself between that fine line of caring for someone and not falling in love. 

He smiled down at her as the music played slowly moving. She giggled again and his smile grew. 

“You have a great laugh.” 

“Uh, thank you. I like your smile. The real one anyway.” 

“Real one?” 

“Yeah not that uptight, I’m trying to make you feel at least one. This one.” she pointed toward his face and nodded her approval. 

“I guess I should apologize for being so… uptight.” 

“It’s ok” she nodded, “This whole situation is kind of…”

“Awkward?” 

“Eminently.” 

“Well at least we are on the same page.” 

“If there is one thing I have learned growing up as an awkward kid was” Dixie paused for a moment, “Lean it to the awkward.” she leaned forward as she spoke her bright eyes looking up at him. He smiled down unable to picture the beautiful woman in his arms as an awkward kid. However, some could say the same about him. 

“Ok then,” he said leaning forward, his forehead brushing against her’s. Their faces only a breath apart. Barely touching, eyes locked on one another. Caught up in the moment. “I’m going to kiss you.” Steve whispered his words drifting through her gently stirring something deep inside that made her shiver as he broke that abyss between them meeting her lips with his own. 

Steve’s kiss felt like a question. Asking her what she wanted, asking himself if this was right. His kisses were always slightly hesitant, holding back slightly. Searching as if looking for something that wasn’t there. 

Or maybe someone. 

As he slowly pulled away Dixie licked her lips. Trying to hold back the words that raced through her mind. Suspicions that seemed to be slowly confirmed with each passing second. 

“What is it?” 

“What?” Steve looked down at her confused, “What is what?” 

“There is something wrong, what is it.”

“It’s not you” it was quick, defensive. Dixie couldn’t help but take a slight offence to it. 

“I never said it was” her voice soft, eyebrow raised slightly. Hard eyes studying him, peeling down the layers of the man in front of her. Trying to understand who he was. What had happened to him. 

Steve sighed looking away for a moment. Heart heavy. Memories of wounds that hadn’t healed yet. Were still fresh. Still bleed deeper than any of the scars on his body. 

Peggy. 

“What?” Dixie asked again, her hand gently rubbing his arm. He met her gaze, deep blue and so broken. It hurt her. All those fears she had about her own walls. They were nothing to whatever was pushing away from. 

Because he was already broken. He was suffering from what she had feared for herself.

“Try me.” 

“I… it’s not you” his words empty, hollow. Like a plea trying to protect her. Trying to fall on the sword for a woman he didn’t even know. Trying to be strong. 

“I’m a good listener.” she let out a soft chuckle, “When I want to be.” 

“I just,” he sighed, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Unsure. Knowing it was wrong but… he needed to let it out. Needed to try and push this pain away. And then he looked down at her. Wide eyes looking back at him. Waiting. This wasn’t her fault. This wasn’t for her. She was just some girl. “Forget it”

Turning he walked toward the stereo turning off the music “This was a bad idea.”

“What?” Dixie felt herself flush with anger. Heat building up burning inside her bright and hot. “Don’t you walk away from me Steve Rogers!” She snapped grabbing his arm. He froze turning shocked. 

“W….”

“I gave up everything to be here the LEAST you could do is be honest with me!” frustration building up. Bubbling from where deep inside her. The injustice of it all. Reminding Her again and again. She was the only one trying. 

“Don’t push it.” his words flat, a warning. Tired but a warning. 

“Try me,” she said again, crossing her arms over her chest. Holding on tight to herself. Trying to hold back all the things she really wanted to say to this man in front of her, “what are you scared of?” 

“I’m not scared” he said, “I’m FINE” 

“Clearly, you can’t even get it up” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You can’t even do what I’m here for, something is blocking you WHAT. IS. IT?” with each word she thrust her finger into his hard chest. Pushing him. Forcing him to take a step back. It didn’t hurt but… it made him mad. Who did she think she was? 

“Stop that,” he said, grabbing her hand.

“Stop what? Trying to get to know you? One of us has to try!” 

“I’m trying” 

“Yes because running away the moment you could is trying SO hard” 

“Are you mad I left this morning?” 

“I’m mad you won’t talk to me!” 

“I’m talking to you right now!”

“No you’re not, you are trying to pour sugar over shit. Asking me to dance. Letting me decorate my room. Kissing me” she pulled her hand out of his pushing him with both of hers with enough force that he took a step back word, slightly off balance. Was it just him or were her hands hot? A heat that spread across his body.

“DAMN IT Dixie STOP!” 

“Stop what!?!” she snapped pushing him again. “At least one of us is trying!”

“I wasn’t even supposed to be here!” he snapped, the straw that broke the camel’s back. Shattering his strong glass box that increased his emotions. Shards scattering around them tearing at them. Ripping through their insecurities and doubts. 

“What?” 

“You want to know the truth, woman? I’m not even supposed to be here.” 

“What do you mean you weren’t even supposed to be here…” her voice was hoarse, laced with shock “were you going to die?” Memories of her own childhood rushing back. Darknesses that creeped in when no one was around. When it felt like she could never be free. 

Her question was like ice water on his fire. Cooling him off so that he was standing there gasping for air. 

“No I… I was going to leave everything for someone.” 

“I…” she stammered unsure how or what to say. All her suspicions confirmed yet so many more questions filling her up. 

“Like I said it’s not you,” he said, turning. His words ripped into her. A million cuts pouring out polling around her. His large back to her unable to face her and what his truth would do to her. 

It only took a few steps and he was gone. Out the door. Running from her. From the reality that not only had he ruined his own life with his delusions but someone else’s too 

Like she said. She gave everything to come here. 

To a broken man 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an update! I promise I have endings planned for all (most) of my stories and they will all be updated. This past week has just been crazy. With publishing my first short novel and getting my website live while also heavily proving edits for my Novel this little story kind of slipped through the cracks.

[Check out my website here](https://amelialeedom.com/)

* * *

There was just   
So  
Much   
Drama

Who knew that the American beefcake could just be so moody.

More like American drama. 

Dixie went to bed alone that night and didn’t see Steve the next morning. 

Part of her was grateful for it. 

Part of her just wanted to leave. 

Although she was starting to get attached to this bedroom and apartment. It just had so many amenities. Just this morning she had even found a cabinet that had extra pillows and blankets of all sizes and textures so she could choose the perfect ones for her mopey mood. 

Or her dealing with mopey mood.

What a pair they were. A pair of mopes. Too bad they couldn’t mope together. They were, after all, in this situation together. 

But Dixie wasn’t one to stay mopy for too long. Life was too short and this place was way too cool. (Plus it didn’t look good on her and causes wrinkles) So after having a nice breakfast on the balcony the young woman decided to forget Steve’s drama and explore. After all. She wasn’t a prisoner here. She was a guest. 

What is the worst that could happen? 

\------------

Dixie was lost.

This place was too big and she didn't have Mac’s voice in her ear telling her where to go. It was insane to her how much she acted like this tough chick yet it was becoming more and more clear that she was basically (literally and figuratively) lost without her brother. 

“Are you lost?” 

The sound that came out of Dixie was something she never hoped to make again. It was like something between a squeak and a scream by a deaf 80yearold man. The young woman who had spoken stared at her with a look of amusement fighting on her round face. Dressed in a flowing back dress her soft red hair was pulled in a messy bun. 

“I… sheesh you scared me.”

“Sorry, I’m light on my feet.” Wanda said, “I didn’t mean to scare you but you also seemed pretty caught up in your own thoughts.” 

“Yeah happens, I’m prone to daydreaming and getting lost in long hallways..” 

“Were you looking for someone?” 

Steve, she meant steve. Because who else would Dixie be looking for? And the bitter bitch answer was no. She didn’t want to see that man right now. She was being a self martyr the moment and over their fight. 

“No, I was just bored.” shoving her thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans Dixie looked around. Trying to find a reason to excuse herself. 

“Well, you could join me in the library if you want,” Wanda offered. Dixie fought back a smile, then again it may be nice to get to know her… she wouldn’t call them roommates… more like compound mates? 

“Please tell me it’s like something out of Beauty and the Beast.” 

Wanda chuckled “Sort of,” 

It was... sort of. 

Like if Beast was inspired by an apple store. All white and clean. Large windows like the rest of the compound gave beautiful views and natural light. That illuminated rows and rows of books. 

“So what have you been reading?” Dixie asked, looking around feeling a little lost. A feeling she was starting to get used to. But contrary to popular believe this ditsy looking woman knew how to think of her feet and fit into most settings. She was, after all, a resilient survivor. 

Alice held up a Virginia Wolf book for her to see. “What kind of books do you normally read?” 

“Do be honest…” Dixie looked around, “I’m more of a Netflix and Chill kind of gal, but who knows maybe I can learn a new skill.” 

“Reading?” it came out more as a laugh than judgment. Dixie knew in that moment she had won over the witch. After all, nothing says female bonding like a little light sarcasm. 

Dixie flashed her a wide smile, “I know we just met but… I’m very dumb.” 

With that Dixie slowly she made her way through the shelves. Just taking it all in. While yes, she wasn’t much of a reader there was just something… relaxing about a room filled with books. It was like the ocean or a rainy day. 

Soon she came upon a small collection of what looked like some trashy novels that had been shamefully hidden in the corner. She chose one that looked like a pirate romance, a strong opened shirt man holding a beautiful maiden on the cover. She honestly wasn’t even sure if she was going to read it but the fact that all those books looked so out of place she figured she mined as well give them some attention. 

They were like her. Trashy and slightly out of place in this beautiful white world. 

“So…” Dixie said, making her way back to the large sofas in the middle of the room, “How long have you known the team.? 

“A few years now, Although Tony and Natasha not as much as Steve,” Wanda said glancing up from her book. Her pretty eyes studied Dixie. While Dixie wasn’t sure the extend of her witchy powers she had a feeling Wanda knew… like she could read Dixie’s very soul. 

Then again it wasn’t a secret why Dixie was here. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure” 

Sitting down across from Wanda, Dixie folded her arms over her chest, “What happened to him?” 

“Honestly, I’m not the best person to ask,” Wanda said. 

\--------------------------------

“What happened to you?” Sam asked, glancing at Steve who had been sleeping on his couch since last night. Sam knew that Steve wouldn’t go to Bucky because Steve’s “best” friend would kick him out and make him face his problems. 

While Sam was less likely to make him do the mature thing. 

“I need to go talk to her,” Steve sighed, rubbing his temples trying to loosen the headache that had been lodged there since last night. Tension that didn’t seem to want to leave. It had probably been building since the beginning of this week finally complaining into the blazing pain it was now. 

“Did you guys fight?” 

“Sort of.” Steve sighed leaning forward. “I don’t know.” 

“You know if you fought?” Sam asked, handing Steve some coffee before sitting next to him. 

“She just, sort of kept pushing stuff I didn’t want to talk about. And then I snapped at her.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” Sam muttered, “The you snapping part. Her pushing… Well, I don’t really know her but she definitely didn’t seem like the shy sweet demeanor kind of girl.” 

That last comment made Steve want to defend her. Yes, Dixie had a pretty loud personality. Quick-witted and a bit brash. But she was sweet. And even she had admitted she had been pushing him out of love. As a way to try and get to know him. 

If anything she was focused. Focused on this mission. Focused on that task at hand. 

Something Steve sure as hell wasn’t. 

Ever since he had come back he had felt lost. Unsure what to do and how to act. It was as if he was living in limbo. Finished with one mission but without the next one anywhere close. 

Or at least a mission he was comfortable with. 

“I mean I’m probably not the right person to talk to in the romance department.” Sam’s voice cut through Steve’s deep brooding, “Maybe Wanda or Clint? They have had… pretty stable relationships.” Sam sighed while taking a long sip of his coffee, “But what I use to tell people who were struggling with survivor's guilt was that it’s ok to move on. To find happiness.”

“I don’t have survivor's guilt…. I have: I can’t do what I think is right for her guilt.” 

“Why don’t you talk to her about it? Or don’t. Honestly, I think this whole thing is kind of fucked.” Sam shrugged, “What kind of person requires two people to have a kid to save the world. I mean I know we have been through some crazy shit but… man this has got to take the cake.” 

\-------------------

“Yo Soldier boy wait up!” 

Bucky froze turning to see Dixie running toward him. Big smile on her face as she waved her hand trying to flag him down. “Hey” 

“I was told you were the man to talk to about my moody baby daddy.”

“You’re baby daddy?” 

“Ok well more like future baby daddy, but I digress.” waving away her words Dixie took a few gulps of breath. She needed to get into better shape if she was going to be around all these hunky heroes. He had been barely jogging and trying to catch up with him made her feel like her lungs were about to shrivel up and die. 

“I’m assuming last night didn’t go well?”

“He left to get milk and never came back.”

“What?” Bucky wasn’t sure if she was joking or serious. To be honest, half the things she was saying to him didn’t make sense. Like he understood the words but he had a feeling the meanings were a bit beyond his scope. 

“Sorry, I tend to make jokes when I’m nervous…” Dixie sighed, kicking the toe of her shoe against the concrete. “What I mean is, like, what happened to him?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Something happened during the battle, or maybe it was before? But he told me he wasn’t supposed to be here. What happened?” 

Bucky sighed, he could picture the conversation. Steve’s guilt for not being able to instantly love this woman he didn't know. Steve fighting with a heartbreak to the woman he had been in love with forever. This poor woman had walked into way more than she meant to and he honestly was slightly impressed she was still going. obviously trying to fix something that was way out of her league. 

“He told you that?” 

“Yeah. And I tried to ask him why but.” Dixie sighed looking away for a moment, trying to gather her words, “Look, normally I wouldn’t go behind someone’s back. I’m more of a head-on kind of gal. But I’m desperate and I keep doing the wrong thing.” 

“It’s not you.” 

“Yeah, I keep hearing that. But I’m the one stuck with the problem” 

“It’s not really my place but, give it time. Steve wants to do the right thing but sometimes, his head gets in the way.”

“Yeah, I think I may have the opposite problem.” Dixie laughed, “I’m more just hit it until it starts working than turning it off and on again.”

“You keep saying English but I have no idea what you mean.” Bucky said trying to understand what ‘turn it off and on again’ meant. Was it a sex thing? 

“Oh sorry, I keep forgetting you aren’t from this time. It’s kind of a computer reference,” 

“Ah,” Bucky nodded, looking the woman over. She wasn’t the type of girl he would have chosen for Steve. But then again he hadn’t really thought Peggy was Steve’s kind of girl either. Not that Dixie was much like Peggy. Sure they were both kind of hard-headed but Dixie seemed to hide behind a thick layer of jokes while Peggy was honest and upfront. 

To be honest, Bucky had no idea how this would end. Besides the obvious kid. But a relationship between these two… it was anyone’s guess. 

And speaking of the other half of this unlikely couple. Steve was just slowly walking up to them. 

“Well look who it is.” Bucky said nodding toward his best friend. 

Dixie turns to see the tall blonde walking up. Dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Something she didn’t know a super soldier could have, but I guess they are still human. If not a little less human. 

“Hey, Wanda said you would be out here.” 

Dixie smiled thinking about the small witch pushing Steve outside. She was more crafty then she was letting on. Dixie had a feeling they were going to be good friends. 

“Can we talk?” he asked, glancing from Dixie to Bucky. His blue eyes linger on Bucky for a moment. A silent question that Bucky only responded with a simple shrug. 

“I’m always here to talk,” Dixie said studying him. She seemed to be holding something back. But Steve was sure he would find out eventually. 

With a simple nod to Bucky they both walked back toward the compound. Before they entered Steve steered Dixie toward the large lake that their apartment overlooked. Slowly the two of them followed a path around the sparkling blue water. A few ducks playing in its refreshing embrace. 

They walked in silence for a few more moments. Steve is clearly struggling with what to say. So Dixie decided to speak first. 

“I just want to rush this and that’s not fair to you.”

“Is there someone you are going back to?” Steve paused, studying her. Trying to understand why she would want to rush this. Why she had been rushing everything. 

“No” it was a lie but… it also wasn’t the someone he was talking about. She didn’t feel guilty about it, but it also made her feel lonely. It reminded her -once again- that she was the one who was alone here. “I just… don’t belong here”

“You do…” he started to protest, his words dying moments after leaving his mouth. She held up a hand to stop him from trying to make her feel better. She didn’t belong here and that was fine. Her life was all about survival. His was all about helping others survive. She was under no pretense that this would ever be long term. 

She had just hoped it would be shorter term than it was turning out to be. 

“Dixie… It’s just that.” Steve sighed looking over at the small family of ducks that were swimming circles around the pond. All of them playing with each other just enjoying the sunshine. “I have always taken any problem I have faced head on. I am used to punching those in my way. Taking the problem and literally beating it away. I’m just not used to…”

“Making love to your problems.” 

That earned her a smile. A genuine smile. Dixie loved that smile. It reached his blue eyes and they would sparkle. There was compassion there and something deep inside that she loved creating. 

“In a way, I guess so.” 

Dixie knew she was putting just as much pressure on Steve as he was putting on himself. She knew that in a way they were both pushing at something that couldn’t be pushed. One out of fear and one out of pain. 

But why were they pushing? 

“I guess they didn’t really give us a timeline, how about this. We just live together. Sleep together, like side by side no sex. Give it a month. And if it doesn’t come naturally after that we will re-evaluate what we need to do.” holding out her hand Dixie gave him a wide smile, “Deal?” 

Steve took her hand in his large rough one. As his thumb brushed against the top of her hand he noticed a long white scar. Maybe there was more to this woman than he realized. Maybe he just needed time to get to know her. To learn about her stories and scars. Just like she needed to learn about his. 

Maybe all they really needed was some time. 

“Deal.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally updated the wrong story with this chapter... like... wow girl wow

“Good morning huckson.” 

Steve blinked owlishly standing in the doorway of the bedroom staring at Dixie. Seeing her awake before him was a sight he wasn’t quite used to. In Fact, he wasn’t sure he had, in the almost three weeks of living together, seeing her up before noon. Already wide awake and ready for the day, the perky girl was holding a mug of coffee in her hand with a huge smile on her face. 

“Where did you get that apron?” 

Dixie giggled twisting the frilly pink apron slightly. “Do I look like a little housewife because I’m getting those major June Cleaver vibes.” 

Chuckling Steve nodded even though -like most of her references- he had no idea what she was talking about. But her excitement was always infectious. Letting out a yawn he ran his fingers through his hair which only made his bed head worse. He reminded Dixie of the small dog, Beaver, she had as a child. The little dog’s ears used to fold over when he fell asleep on the couch only to wake up with a growl looking around as if ready to fight off the world. Poor little thing use to think he was a lot bigger than he really was. 

She had loved that dog 

“What are you making?” Steve broke through Dixie’s daydream about her first cuddle buddy as he looked over her shoulder at the slightly smoking pan. White blobs that were darkening around the sides looked up at him. “It looks… interesting.”

“It’s supposed to be pancakes but… I may just see if I have better luck with cereal.” Dixie mumbled poking the centers of the cakes making them ooze slightly. 

Grabbing two bowls Steve went for the cabinet that Dixie had stocked with all kinds of cereals. Each with its own colorful cartoon mascot on the front and prize inside. A week into moving in she had told him that she was an adult and was going to eat like one and then ordered a huge supply of every surgery cereal she could find. 

Not that Steve could complain, especially after she showed him the wonders of mixing cocoa pebbles into your ice cream. 

“So what’s the occasion for the cakes?” 

“I wanted to try something new,” Dixie mumbled, scraping the charred bits into the trash. “It’s been officially three weeks since I moved in and no fights.” 

“Has it only been three weeks?” 

“Feels like an eternity doesn’t it.” 

“In a good way.” 

“That’s sweet of you to say.” Dixie took her bowl of Lucky Charms, taking a bite before moving to a seat on the kitchen bar. “So what are Mr. America’s plans for today?” 

And their morning started. Each of them making plans over rainbow marshmallows. Helping each other grab water and napkins while moving around the kitchen. Both of them being super domestic 

Steve didn’t even realize how much he had settled into their routine until he was handing Dixie her yoga mat on his way out for his run with Bucky and Sam. Her face lighting up as he mentioned maybe taking her to the beach over the weekend sometime since she had been saying she had wanted to go. 

As he ran laps with Bucky and Sam he knew what he had to do. What Dixie deserved to know. 

Because she was right, they were a team. 

————————–

Having book time with Wanda had become a thing. Dixie had never been a tea and book girl, more of a “let’s go hang out at the mall and talk about boys” kind of kid growing up, but there was something about reading it with someone else that… gave it all a new perspective. Plus she didn’t know how Wanda did it but that girl made amazing tea. And sometimes there would even be baked goods to go along with the warm drinks.

And if there was one thing Dixie loved, it was baked goods. 

She was turning into a regular little Hallmark girl. 

Although she continued to stick to the small collection of trashy books that had been hidden in the corner of the beautiful library. 

“I got you something,” Wanda said as they both sat down next to a spread of tea and scones. 

“Aww why?” 

“Well you were almost done with your book.” handing Dixie a box Wanda shrugged. “I was picking up some other books from a local used book store and I saw them in a dollar bin and couldn’t resist.”

“Are these?” 

“Yep, amazing painted covers and everything.”

“Look at that hair.” Dixie giggled running her finger over the worn frayed paper cover. The man that held the beautiful buxom woman had the most beautiful hair. Honestly, Dixie was jealous. What shampoo did he wear? 

“I am so excited to read these! Thank you so much.” 

“Thank you for keeping me company,” Wanda said playing with the hem of her shirt. “It gets kind of… lonely here sometimes.”

Dixie felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She always seemed to feel sorry for herself and how she felt out of place and alone here but she never really stopped to consider how the other heroes lived. What they had gone through, what trials they had had to face in their lives that brought them here. 

It was probably something way more fun than a time magician telling you your future child to save the world. 

Growing up, for whatever reason, Dixie had always had a hard time making and keeping friends. The fact that Wanda had come to her and took the time to make her feel at home really meant something. 

From her morning with Steve to this afternoon with Wanda Dixie was starting to feel like maybe… 

Maybe she belonged. 

Or at least fit in for now. 

It was good not to be hated by your roommates. 

“Well, cheers.” Dixie said, holding up her cup of tea, “to keep each other company and hair goals.” 

Wanda giggled holding up her glass clinking the porcelain together. “I can’t wait for you to explain the plot to me in great detail.” 

“Oh you know I will.” 

————–

“So you’ll never guess what happened… what’s up?” Dixie froze in the doorway of their apartment, the box of books in hand. Steve looked up from the couch where he was pensively sitting. Something about the way his blue eyes looked up at her through dark lashes told her he was about to say something she wasn’t going to enjoy hearing. Her stomach lurched slightly feeling sick. For a moment she wanted to run. 

So much for fitting in. 

“I… I want to tell you about something… or someone.” 

“Ok” slowly she took a seat next to him, pulling her legs up underneath her. Calm down Dixie, he’s not upset with you. This is good, he’s opening up more. Taking a few calming breaths she tried to calm her heart. Tried to keep her mouth busy taking in air and not blabbering out her nerves. 

They both sat in silence for a moment. It stretched across them filling the room. Sticky and sour Dixie wanted to open a window or jump out of it. 

“Do you remember how I was saying that I wasn’t going to be around?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well there was… someone.” he paused fumbling with a small folder he had been holding, “I… she… I had the chance to go back but.” pulling out a small photo he handed it to her, “It was too late, she had moved on.” 

Dixie took the black and white image, a beautiful dark-haired woman smiled sassily up at her. 

“Well fuck Steve, she’s gorgeous. I would leave everyone for her too” Dixie said looking over the image. 

“You’re beautiful too” Steve rushed to say, making Dixie wince slightly waving away his protests about their looks. 

“I mean I know that but… like look at her.” Dixie held up the image of Peggy to her own face. “You can’t even compare us.” 

“Yeah I guess.” 

Dixie hadn’t really been that into history (or school) so she didn’t know much about the Howling Commandos. And after she had to go move in with their leader she had decided not to do any googling beforehand. 

Better to keep your expectations and knowledge low. 

“But It’s ok whatever you want to talk about, it’s ok.” Gently Dixie took his hand putting the photo on the coffee table. It was moments like these she wasn’t that good at. The sad ones. The ones where someone was trying to work through their emotions. “What happened?” 

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” 

“It doesn’t matter, go all over the place. I’ve seen Inception I can keep up” 

He was right, there was so much. Peggy had been more than just who he had been before but she was also where he came from. Like Bucky, in many ways, Peggy was what made Steve Rogers Captain America. 

She was etched in his very being, written into his DNA. 

They ended up talking for hours moving from the couch to take a walk around the compound until late into the evening. 

Dixie had never assumed that Steve and her would work out. From the moment they had met. Yet they were fated to have a child together in whatever timeline mambo jumbo the gold ol’ Doc Strange had come from. But having a child didn’t mean anything. It could have been a one night stand, or a horrible ending relationship.

Or maybe Dixie was a different person then. 

Or maybe Steve was. 

So Dixie had decided before she got into that cab that no matter what she would keep this professional. That she would not feel anything romantic, she couldn’t let disappointment or that kind of hurt back into her life.

But under the stars listening to this man retell his heartbreak she couldn’t help but wish she could take it back. There was something tragically romantic about letting yourself love that way. 

Maybe she had been reading too many romantic stories. 

“You know, honestly, I’m envious.” 

“You’re envious of my broken heart?” Steve asked 

“No, I just. I never let myself feel that way. Pulling her legs up to her chest Dixie looked up at the inky black sky. 

“It’s not about letting yourself when it’s right… when you find that person you’ll understand.” 

“I won’t” she whispered so softly picking at the grass at her feet. The words slipping from her lips before she even meant to say them aloud. Steve wasn’t even sure he heard it. Turning he looked at her as she threw the blades into the endless sea of green they were sitting in. .

“What?” 

“Huh?” she blinked turning to him, her eyes wide, lips pursed. Looking like a child who had just been caught saying a bad word. 

“What did you say?” 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

He wasn’t going to push it. She had given him time to tell her about his secrets and he would just have a wait for her to tell him his. 

“You know,” she said, pulling him back to them sitting there. To the night of stories and secrets. “our kids are going to be adorable. I hope they have your eyes.” 

Something about the sight of her. Curled up next to him with her arms wrapped around her knees pulling them close to her. The way the sky was so filled with stars, the silver moon giving the only light around them. Steve felt a warmth spread about them, even with the cool night air. “I hope they have your sense of humor.” 

Leaned forward he kissed her. Enjoying her taste, the way she seemed to melt into him. Her body was so soft and delicate. 

“Oh but not my amazing looks?” she asked as he pulled away. That large smile on her face, eyes bright. Steve felt his heart skip slightly. She was so adorable in such unexpected ways. 

“Those too.” 

“No, you can’t take it back” she giggled grabbing his hand pulling him up. He watched her as she struggled to pull his large body up. 

“What?” 

“Dance with me.” 

“There is no music.” he laughed getting up. 

“So?” She shrugged before starting to hum softly. He wrapped his arms around her enjoying the feeling of her small curvy body pulled up to his. 

“I’m glad it’s you.” 

Dixie paused looking up at him, blinking rapidly, “What?” 

“I’m just” he sighed, kissing her forehead, “I’m glad.”

“If you had to heal from a soulmate level heartbreak it was with me?” 

“I didn’t…” 

“No, I… that’s a huge compliment. Thank you Steve.” 

“Our child will be lucky to have you as a mother.” 

As they slowly swayed under the night sky Dixie couldn’t help but get swept up in the moment. That feeling of stability that she got when she was in his arms. That feeling of truly having a place to belong. A life that wasn’t just one day to the next. 

In his arms, she had to remind herself that nothing had changed. That he wasn’t hers and that she was a woman outside of this that she could never run from. 

But in his arms, it was hard to keep herself focused.

And that scared the shit out of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep posting these chapters to the wring fic like a dumbass. I think lockdown has officially killed all my brian cells

“Oh hello, beautiful!” Dixie sighed, throwing herself onto the bed pulling the pillow to herself. Cuddling up she let out a long sigh of pure contentment. What was it about a fresh bed after a long emotional day that just… was the most wonderful thing in the world? 

Behind her she could hear Steve chuckle. Glancing up between messy hair and fluffy cotton she could barely see him grabbing some pajama pants from the dresser. 

“Are you going to change?” he asked 

Rolling onto her back Dixie heaved a huge side. The worst thing in the world is having to leave a bed once you have curled up in it’s wonderful fluffy embrace. “I guess…” she drawled, dragging her words out as if it would extend her stay.

Something hit her and she blinked sitting up looking at an oversized tee shirt sitting in her lap. Steve had turned his pack to her gong toward the bathroom to change. Ever the gentleman as always. They were supposed to be going at it like rabbits yet he still afforded her whatever privacy he could. 

“You know what,” Dixie said, kicking off her pants and shirt before slipping on the oversized tee, “We should start buying pjs and splitting them, you can have the pants and I’ll take the tops.” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” he said coming back in. The sweats hanging low on his hips showing off that beautiful torso of his. It was kind of unfair how perfect his body was really. 

“I’m nothing if filled with good ideas. Some would even say it’s my only quality.” 

Steve came and laid down next to her looking up at her from his side, his propped up by his arm. 

“I wouldn’t say that’s your only quality.” his hand brushing the hem of her shirt absentmindedly, “You’re also very caring.” 

Dixie looked down at him, her own gaze meeting those large blue eyes so focused on nothing. Lost in his own thoughts.

Then he looked up at her.

And Dixie felt the very familiar clench in her stomach where she wasn’t sure if she was going to be sick. His look was so intense. So deep and genuine it made her want to run. It’s that panic, the dred when you are in the ocean and come up for air only to see another huge wave rolling over you. That feeling of being tossed unsure what way is up as the water rushes through your ears. 

“You are just so focused,” he continued, “You have a way of just taking things as they are accepting the problem as it is before attacking it. I’ve never met anyone like that.” he wasn’t looking away, his gaze was so steady she felt like she was a deer caught in a headlights.

Why is he saying this? Why would he think that? 

“We… I… “ she looked away, the urge to leave so strong she almost did it. Why was it so hard to take a compliment? Why couldn’t she be grateful for the kind words. “You can only solve a problem if you know it’s there. Everyone knows that.”

He chuckled rolling onto his back, finally looking away from her. Breaking the spell that he had been holding over her. It was like a breath of fresh air. Slowly she was able to climb back onto shore away from those deep blue eyes. 

“I guess I do that too, but with my fists. Bucky always used to get mad at me for not backing down from any fight.” 

“See, maybe that’s why we were chosen, because we wouldn’t give up.” 

“Yeah.”

Where they even chosen? The message had been so unclear. Part of her wondered how they had actually met. What was that meet-cute that had caused that cattolious for this future savior of the universe. 

“Cool” she scooted down into the covers, not sure what to say. Cool works I guess. Pulling the covers around herself getting ready to try and sleep. Although all the exhaustion she had previously felt was suddenly gone. Her body felt like it was burning up. Buzzing with an energy that she needed to run out. 

“Thank you,” it was soft, more of a whisper, maybe more to himself than to her. 

Turning she looked at him. Eyes locking, both studying the other lit by only the bedside light. Giving them a warm golden glow. 

“Thank you” he said again gently brushing away a few strands of hair from her face. Playing with the locks watching them fall from his fingers, “For reminding me of who I was.” 

There it was again. That unbalanced. That pounding in her heart that she wasn’t sure if it was a panic attack or something else. All she could do was nod as he leaned forward gently kissing her forehead. So soft and tender. 

Her hand found his fingers just a few inches away, unsure what to do she placed her hand over his. He made the move forward twisting his plan so his larger hand was enveloping her own. Fingers intertwining he pulled her closer to him moving his body over hers. She didn’t fight him. She wasn’t even sure how. 

His body was so much bigger than hers. Something that was painfully obvious as he leaned over her kissing her nose before pulling away to look down at her. Their hands still intertwined; he pulled it toward his mouth, kissing her fingers one at a time. His eyes never leaving hers. 

Her heart, her poor heart. It wasn’t sure if it wanted to flutter with excitement or pure anxiety. As it was she vaguely wondered if she might have a heart attack. Or maybe it would drop into her stomach and bleed out. 

Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Gentle as he asked for her permission. He never went too far, always slow and hesitant waiting to see if she would pull away. 

She wanted to pull away. 

Not like this. Not after what he had said to her. Not with the way he was kissing her. It was too sweet, too tender. It was too intimate. 

She had to be so scared of being intimate with someone. 

He pulled away again and studied her. Their eyes locked, both looking for something. 

Fuck. 

She had told him he needed to work on whatever was stopping him. But what about her? Her fears of getting hurt was making her get more hurt. It was simple, she could enjoy what this was without falling in love. All she had to do was stop thinking about it. 

After all romance, love, it is all mental. So if you say you’re not in love you aren’t. 

Pushing herself forward she kissed him. Made the first move. Enjoying his taste, the feeling of his body over her. Her free hand moving to his broad shoulders gently moving over them. Pulling him closer to her. He lowered himself posisting his body between her legs as he kissed her back. 

He felt good over her, his hips gently brushing over hers slowly warming her body. All those cloudy emotions slowly being pushed away by another emotion. 

She pushed her hips up closer to his grinding up into him. She could feel his bulge through the thin material of his sweats. Letting out a soft grunt he pushing into her. Riding her panties with his own sweats. There was a slight falter and something cracked. 

Something about it made her laugh. Them dry humping like a couple of teenagers. 

Steve pulled away slightly looking down at her as she curled up giggling “I’m sorry” she said trying to pull herself together but she couldn’t help it. 

“What?” 

“I just… Why is this always so awkward? I just can’t see you as ” she giggled “I just” she burst out giggling again. 

Steve sighed “Maybe if we just kiss?” 

That made it worse. Maybe they would play some 90’s love ballads too? Boys to Men anyone? You know to get in the mood? 

Chuckling Steve rolled onto his back watching her a smile on his lips. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she giggled trying to compose herself. 

“No, I like you like this.” Steve said then propping himself up he studied her, “It’s late and there is no rush. How about I take you out on a proper date tomorrow?” 

“What?” she frowned.

“Well this isn’t working so let’s actually try to get to know each other.” he reasoned 

“That makes sense” she nodded as Steve reached out grabbing her arm pulling her close to him. Cuddling up wrapping his body around her with a new determination. “Tomorrow I want to take you out dancing.” 

“Ok” She told him softly her fingers brushing over his strong arms that were wrapped around him. Although she was pretty sure there wasn’t a place they could do his type of dancing but she also didn’t want to say that and runin the moment. He was moving past a heartbreak. Let him believe taking someone out dancing was still a thing. 

Maybe it was. Honestly Dixie had never been to Georgia who knew what mythical date stops it held. 

This was for the future she thought softly. It was for their baby. After all, shouldn’t their child know they had a good relationship. As she let her body relax in his embrace she told herself this was fine. She would be fine when he left. 

“Besides,” Steve said, “I like this” he mumbled in her hair 

“I am pretty cuddly,” Dixie giggled, poking her thick stomach only to have Steve move her finger away so he could wrap his arms tighter around her waist. 

“You really are.” 

——————–

“There is no such thing as dinner and dancing anymore” Wanda sighed as Steve stood there looking helpless. He had gathered his team together ot help him plan out the best date for dixie and they were worse than useless. Instead of being helpful Sam had started cracking jokes. Bucky had gotten mad Sam wasn’t taking it seriously. Tony had just chuckled with a glass of Whiskey watching them fight. While Wanda tried her best to be helpful by shooting down every idea Steve had. 

“I promised her,” it came out more needy than he meant. He just wanted to do something nice for the pretty girl. After all Dixie had put up with so much these past few weeks. She deserved to be taken out on the town. 

“You’re little Captain Kirk isn’t going to be upset with what you do. She knows she’s here to help save the future.” Tony shrugged, “Just take her out to dinner and a movie or something.” 

“Yeah man, why dancing?” Sam asked, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that even after all this time Steve thought there were clubs with big bands that people requested where they could dance. 

“I want her to feel special” 

“Whatever you do I think she’ll feel special that you planned it,” Wanda said softly. “I think she just wants to feel like she belongs here.” 

Steve turned to her surprised. He had never thought of that before. Dixie always seemed pretty content to just live her life. Sure she interacted with the other avengers but she normally kept to herself. Happily doing her own routine, the only person she really interacted with on a semi daily basics was the little witch. 

He was about to respond when the alarm for the base went off. The avengers looked up confused as the sirens blared lights flickering around them. 

“That’s not a good sign. Tony mumbled standing up

———-

Dixie sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she looked over her stuff hanging in the small walk-in closet. What kind of shit does one wear to go dancing? She hadn’t really packed any club clothes and even if she had it’s not like she could picture Steve at a club. Although she also wasn’t sure what other kind of dancing they could be doing. 

Maybe she should have asked. 

Was there time to drag Wanda out to get an outfit? 

Was it even worth buying an outfit? 

Since moving in with the Avengers she had been given a small salary for… baring Mr America’s children. Honestly thinking about it now she wasn’t much more than a glorified hooker. It wasn’t like they were paying her for much other than to get pregnant. 

She really wasn’t earning her keep was she. 

Eh, money is money. 

But back to the moment at hand. 

What does one wear to a dancing date with a man who grew up in the 40’s. 

Most of her clothes consisted of leggings and jeans. Lots of fun graphic tees and a pair of leather leggings she just couldn’t part with. Slowly moving stuff aside her eyes landed on that one black dress that every girl needs in her closet. The one she would use to sneak into buildings and stuff. It was but a simple sheath dress that could be dressed up or down. 

You can never go wrong with a black dress really. 

Slipping it up she studied herself in the mirror. 

It did fit her perfectly and she had been grateful when Mac had made her buy it. Guess it would help her sneak into Steve’s dick.

Although that metaphor kind of didn’t work but hey, a girl’s got to try. 

“This is going to be good” she told herself in the mirror pulling her hair back trying to decide how she wanted to wear it, “You got this Dixie, you are a fucking queen.” 

Flashing herself a smile started to unzip the dress when her phone ran. Frowning, she picked it up, seeing Mac’s name on the ID. he never called her without texting her first. Something was up. 

Something not good. 

“Hey Mac what’s going on. 

“Dixie, you have a problem.” 

As if on que the lights flickered and alarms blared over head. Quickly zipping back up her dress Dixie ran toward the door of her apartment. 

“What the fuck?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
